I'm not here
by Pooploop991
Summary: My name is Sophie Thomas, I am a different one- a shapeshifter. I live with the Cullen's, Rosalie and Emmett as my parents. And I am in love with Seth Clearwater b


I was 15 when I first phased. My fur was pure black besides the long white streak on my tail. My eyes were a stunning purple with white mixed in. I was born into this world for one reason.

Because of the legends our tribe had the different ones who had black fur and purple eyes just like me. I was the first different one in the pack for 100 years.

I was given special treatment ever since my phasing. But I was not a favourite among the pack. I was bullied and beaten; my mother didn't bother to stop it because my wounds healed quickly with my healing ability. I felt alone, I had no one to associate with. Then my mother gave birth to twins who were named Jack and Hunter. I was the first to notice their eyes, which were the exact same as mine. I then knew they were doomed to the different one life I was given. When they phased and they were told about the different ones, it changed them. They tried their best to protect me from the evil happening all around us. We stood alone in the pack. The Omega's despite our high status. My brothers eyes once filled with joy when they were younger were now filled with pain and longing. Longing to be free of this curse, to be free of this life.

Then the nightmares soon crept up to me. It started off the same. It was a dirty meadow filled with dead grass. But my eyes were locked on the beautiful brown coloured wolf in front of me. He had this wolfy grin that I adored in my dream. But it always felt so real, and I stood helpless as he ran into the forest and I always got the sinking feeling the wolf would never return. Then it changed to a clearing where 30 wolves stood their faces showing so much hate and anger. And in front was my Father. Then the dream ended with me running through the forest. Which was full of snow and ice.

We decided that we had enough and left the pack wanting to be free of the life we were given. We then found the Cullen's on a hunt. We watched curious as to what they were oblivious to the fact that they were vampires. My tribe had no legends of them but Edward read our minds and introduced us to his family. Esme and Carlisle were more than willing to let us in their home after hearing our story from Edward. We didn't stay with them but we visited them often and then moved permanently to La Push. It's been 10 years since I ran away from my tribe. I had no intention of going back but I knew I would have to go back eventually to end the different one.

The Cullen's wanted to help but I didn't want to involve them so they helped us and they learnt about being a shape-shifter. Emmett was our father figure and he taught us everything he knows. Rosalie was like our mother as she cared and took care of us just like any mother would. Edward and Jasper trained us on our fighting. I was a decent fighter but I couldn't see behind me so it was always a weakness every shape shifter shared.

The La Push pack was never told about us for about 6 years. I was tired of living in secret, not being able to phase freely and go around as I pleased. Even though they didn't say it I knew that Jack and Hunter agreed with me. We planned to meet up with Jacob first with Bella as the buffer. He didn't know it was us coming as well he thought Nessie and Bella was coming over. Jacob's going to be pissed about that one. We drove to the border in Edward's Volvo. Edward's condition was to drive us to the border so he has some peace of mind. Once we got to the border we waited until the russet brown wolf appeared from the forest. He stared at us questionably.

"Their friends Jacob. They have come to talk to you." Edward said. There was a silence as Jacob stared at Edward for a second.

"No Renesmee isn't here but you can see her later once you've cooled off." Edward said. He kissed Bella's head before driving off in his silver Volvo. I looked at Jacob who I could tell wasn't happy about Nessie not being here.

"Let's go Jake we've got A LOT to talk about." Bella said. And Jacob led us across the border.


End file.
